After All These Years
by XxShadowsCollideXx
Summary: Law has just met up with Bonney, his childhood friend who helped him out when he needed it most. The only thing is, once she returns, he wants to be more than friends. Will they get together? Or will someone stand in the way to stop them?
1. Chapter 1: Return of an old Friend?

_"Hey! What are you doing sitting under this tree all alone?"  
"I think the real question is what are you doing talking to me? Don't I scare you?"  
"Of course not! You don't look scary. You look lonely. That's why I came over. It looked like you needed a friend."  
"Don't you care what everyone else will think?"  
"No not really. And if they say something I'll just beat them up!"  
"Right. I'd like to see you try."  
"I will! But, uhh…what's your name?"  
"Tafalgar Law."  
"Oh! Well, I'm your new friend!"  
"Oh really? And what's your name?"  
"The names—"_

Law woke up from his sleep. His alarm was going off like crazy again. That meant yet _another _dreadful school day. He sat up in bed, and then slammed down on his alarm clock, thus shutting it off. His room was pitch black. He and all his other roommates weren't morning people. Yet he was always the first one to get up. Mostly so he could have a drink of coffee. Even though he got tons of sleep, he still had bags under his eyes. He wasn't sure why either.

He stood up and turned the light on. With the lights being so bright, he went blind for a minute or two and only yellow and white was in his eyes. "Oi, wake your ass up." He said to his redheaded roommate. He just mumbled and put a pillow over his head. Law just shrugged it off. It was the daily routine. He walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on. By the time he got dressed in his school uniform, which he slightly modified, it would be done and ready to drink. __

That dream again… He put a white under shirt on and then the school black jacket that he left unbuttoned. _Of her… _Once he put on the slacks and his black shoes, he went under his bed and pulled out his backpack and placed it on the table. While he poured his coffee into his mug he let out a long sigh. _It happened 12 years ago and it seems like only yesterday…but I haven't had that dream in a long time…so why now?_

He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his key, and then walked out of his dorm. He woke up extra early to go see his best friend Bepo. Only there was something different about Bepo. For one, he was a Polar Bear. And second, he could walk and talk. Law used to have him as a child. That was until word got out that a little kid had a baby Polar Bear and the Zoo took it from him. Since then he's been seeing Bepo every day.

Once he reached the Zoo it was still closed at 5:00 in the morning. So, he hopped the fence. Once he did he made his way towards the Polar Bear pen. Before he hopped the Polar Bear fence, he made sure he brought Bepo some treats. "Oi, Bepo. It's me Law."

"Captain-san!" He yelled with excitement as he picked Law up in a huge bear hug. Law always smiled when he was around Bepo. He was the only one who ever made him do it. The only reason Bepo called him, 'Captain", was because when they were younger their favorite game was Pirates. Law, of course was always the captain.

"Here Bepo-ya, I brought you some snacks." He said as he pulled them out of his backpack.

"Thank you Captain-san." There was a bit of disappointment in his voice. Law knew why and smirked. "You didn't think I forgot did you?"

Bepo shot his head up, "So you didn't forget?" Law just shook his head. He would never forget such an occasion. He reached in his backpack again and pulled out a large, orange jump suit. He smiled and gave it to him. "It has my old pirate logo on it. Same for my current logo for my medical business. I'm positive that it's a perfect fit!" He had a bright smile on his Bepo.

Bepo looked from Law to the bright orange suit. It looked as if he was about to cry. His feet scrambled to hurry up and try on the new present Law bought him. Once he zipped it up he really did cry. "Oh, Captain-san! I love it!" He said picking him up and hugging him tight. Law chuckled, "Just don't get caught wearing it okay? They might take it from you." Bepo just nodded in response.

The two talked for hours and Law knew he had to leave soon. The Zoo opened at 7:00 and Law had to be at school my 7:25. The Polar Bear pen was the last to be checked though.

"Hey…Bepo….I had that dream again…about her." Law said in almost a whisper.  
"Really? It's been awhile since you last had that dream."  
"Yeah. I know. Maybe it was nothing though."

Law heard people coming this way. "Well, I'll see you later today Bepo."  
Bepo hugged him and took off the jump suit, and placed it in his secret hiding place. But by that time, Law was long gone and halfway to school.

Once Law arrived at his high school, Grand Line High School, he hung out with his normal group of friends. They always got in detention. That's how they knew each other. The group consisted of, Kid, Hawkins, X Drake, Killer, Capone, Apoo, Urouge, Zoro, and Luffy. Not including Law himself. The only people who weren't really in the group were Luffy and Zoro. Who had their own little group of friends. Law, like most of the people at the school, he had eaten a devil fruit.

The only bad news about that was that if you had eaten a devil fruit, you were an outcast. A freak. Law normally didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought about him. If you didn't like him, that was your own personal problem. But, many have told him not too, unless necessary. He didn't like people telling him what to do. It pissed him off.  
It was surprising to not have seen Luffy ever use his devil fruit powers. But his group explained it to him and they somehow kept him under control of using it. Same goes for the other members of his group who had eaten the devil fruit. But, whatever, that wasn't any of his business.

Apparently, the whole school was buzzing about this new girl. _Great… _ Lately, girls have been all over him. It was rather annoying. He had no interest in them. "Hey, I'll talk to you guys later. I'm gonna go on ahead to class." And with that Law turned around. He couldn't help but wonder about this new girl.

Well, he hadn't had her at all in his 1st, 2nd, or 3rd block. But his 4th block, which was Biology. And the teacher was Dr. Kureha. She got on his last nerve but she knew what she was talking about. Even though he already knew everything.

"Alright now listen up. We have a new student." Kureha said as she brought up a bottle of wine to drink. She was one of those teachers who didn't care and could get away with things. "Well? Come on. Bring your ass in here."

Law's eyes grew wide as the female walked in. His mind was thinking 1,000 thought per second. _It's….her…_ It was the same soft looking pink hair. And those same beautiful purple eyes. He gulped as she began to speak.

"Umm…Hey. The names—"

"_I will! But, uhh…what's your name?"_

"_Tafalgar Law."_

"_Oh! Well, I'm your new friend!"_

"_Oh really? And what's your name?"_

"_The names- _

_Bonney!" _

"Bonney. Jewelry Bonney."_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Memory?

**Your Author: **Hey guys. So, I apologize for no updates lately. I've been busy and I haven't felt like writing. Well, now I did and I still do. So you guys will be getting Chapters really soon. So, here you guys go! Chapter 2: Just a Memory?

~.~

Law let out a heavy sigh as he fell on his bed. Man, he had quite the day. And he didn't even get to see Bepo. So he didn't get to tell him about her. The actual her. It was all frustrating. Right now he was feeling so many mixed emotions. Almost every single emotion you could think of. Ecstatic, sorrow, pissed off to no end. Well, those were the main ones.

Hearing the door click open, Law lifted his head up. At seeing who it was, he rolled his eyes mumbling to himself and lay back down. It was his roommate, Kid. "What's your problem?" The red-head asked. Law placed a pillow over his head, trying to ignore him. Mostly because he knew. But, then again, he didn't know the whole story.

"Is it with the new girl?"

Law nodded, not wanting to talk right now. Not after today. Right now, he just needed to think of a plan.

(Earlier that day.

Location: Grand Line High School

Place: Cafeteria)

Law ran a hand through his hair as he took a seat at his usual lunch table. The table consisted of Kid, Killer, Penguin, and Shachi. Normally Luffy would be at the table, but there were times when he sat at his other table. "Come on, Law. You just have to go talk to her." Penguin said as he took a bite from his chicken sandwich. "It's not that easy, Penguin-ya. In class she acted like she didn't even know me…She probably forgot about me…" And the fact of her forgetting tore his heart apart.

"I'm sure she didn't. Maybe she was just shy?" Shachi added, trying to be hopeful as he brought the coke up to his mouth for a sip. "Ha. I wish." Law sighed and looked away. But soon his eyes widened as he saw that pink hair. Judging by how slow she was walking and her face looking a little pissed and confused she was looking for a place to sit. Kid saw her and him and he sighed. "Bring her over here."

What? Did Law hear that properly? Looking at Kid he was shocked. Of all the people who sat with them, Kid never let anyone invite anyone. Hell, if you sat down on your own accord then you could sit here. But for him to say that? It was different. But even if he wouldn't have said that, Law would have told her to sit anyways.

Both Kid and Killer stood up, "See you at the house, douche bag." And with that he left. Law looked over at Shachi and Penguin and they also stood up. Taking in a deep breath, he locked eyes with Bonney and she walked over to him. "Umm…May I sit here?" She asked. Law nodded and moved over. Smiling, she took a seat and looked at him. "You're from my Science class, right? Law, right?" He nodded, "Trafalgar Law…"

They talked for a while and Law was making a good first impression and was learning a little more about her. Once she finished eating, Law looked at her, "Mind following me?" She looked at him a little confused but then she nodded, smiling. They both stood up and Bonney followed behind Law.

Once they reached the roof, Bonney smiled and looked out. "Oh wow…You can see the whole town from up here." Another smile formed her lips and she looked at him. But now his face was a serious. "Bonney-ya…Do you remember me?" Soon her face went sorrowful and she looked down. "N-No…Im afraid not…Am I supposed to…?" Looking back up, she saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"Not again…" She whispered. Law cocked his head, now it was his turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" Bonney let out a sigh and took a seat on the roof. Law sat next to her, looking at her. "I lived her before…But I was really young. We ended up moving because my uncle got a better job somewhere else. But…" Her voice trailed off a little. Law's curiosity was now peaked and he looked at her, "But?"

Bonney let out a sigh, "I got into a wreck. A bad one. I broke tons of bones in my body and I was in a comma for five months. And after I woke up I lost most of my memory. I mean, I remember that I lived here shortly. But as far as meeting people goes, I don't remember much…" Letting out a sigh, she looked over at Law. "I'm so sorry I can't remember you."

Right now, Law was shocked. She didn't remember one of the most incredible things someone has ever done to him. But, maybe he could start fresh this time. Hell, maybe even he could refresh her memory of him. Reaching his hand out to her, he smiled slightly. Although a smirk was somewhat on his lips. "Don't worry about it. But, how about you join me later tonight? Maybe around seven? If that's okay."

A slight pink tint hit her cheeks. But it was hardly even noticeable. Well, Law didn't notice it at all. Bonney nodded smiling, "Sure. Here's my number. I'll text you my address." Law's eyes went slightly wide at her actually agreeing. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and she entered her number in. "Well, I'll text you and see you later. Okay?" A smile formed her lips and Law nodded. And with that, she walked back off down stairs.

~^Q^~

( Present time.

Location: Bonney's house.)

Law fixed his shirt a little as he walked up onto Bonney's front porch. He wasn't wearing anything fancy. Kid helped him pick out what to wear since he was taking forever. He was just wearing one of his dark pair of jeans, a white shirt and a jacket over it. But as he was about to knock on the door, the fact about her parents being home shot through him. Sighing, he knocked on the door and it opened.

A man looked down at Law and he seemed pretty well. "Um…Is Bonney-ya here?" Law asked the older man. But just as he was about to speak, Bonney pushed him aside. "Law!" She hugged him and Law stood there, frozen. But soon his arms hugged her back. "Wow you're on time and everything." Looking back at her uncle, she told him what was going on and he nodded, letting her go. Once they made it back to Law's car, he got in and they sat there for a minute.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Bonney-ya." He chuckled and began to drive. And surprisingly, the whole car ride was full of conversation. They listened to music and what not. But, once Law pulled into a parking lot, Bonney looked around. "Umm…Where are we?"

He stepped out of the car and smirked as he opened her door. "You'll see~" Bonney followed behind him but she looked around at the surroundings. Everything was so little compared to their sizes. Soon she felt his hand grab hers and she looked u at him and saw his smile. She returned it and soon they came up to a fence. Looking inside, there was a small play ground and then a school.

"Bonney-ya, this is where we met." Law stated. Her eyes went slightly wide as he spoke those very words.

_"Hey! What do you punks think you're doing?!"_

Law chuckled and hopped the fence then helped her as well. His hand went out and pointed to a tree, "Right there. I was sitting alone and you walked up to me." Bonney looked at him in awe. He remembered something this far back?

"Bonney-ya…You were my first friend ever. You did a lot for me. And it started all here in Ms. Makino's class."

~.~

**Your Author: **Well, that's it guys~ I hope this was long enough for you guys xD I'll get longer as we progress forward xD Anyways, look forward to updates soon! Later nakama~ :D


	3. Chapter 3: How It All Started Part 1

**Your Author: **Alright guys, here is your 3rd chapter…I wasn't going to write this at all for a while because some stuff happened that really shook me up. But I figured if I write it would take me mind off of it. Err…I also changed some things a little bit. Hopefully you guys will be able to tell. It's just a minor change…I think. So, enjoy Chapter 3: How it all started (Part 1).

~^.^~

(4 years ago.

Location: Grand Line Middle School

Class: Ms. Makino)

_It was a normal routine for the thirteen-year-old boy. He would wake up every morning to nothing. Parents? Well, he didn't have any. And he refused to go to any orphanage. He was used to the loneliness. He accepected it. Besides, he wasn't exactly what you would call, a 'normal' child._

_Life was hard for the little boy. Extremely actually. After all, he had to get everything for himself and he lived with people he didn't even know. Of course they didn't know that he was living at their house. Luckily, he was able to get himself in school though. Grand Line Middle School was its name. And of course, Law went there every day._

_But little did Law know that this whole week, and even for a couple of months was going to be different. Law was currently in Ms. Makino's class, reading on of the medical books he would get from the library. That was his dream. To become a doctor. _

_The only good thing about having Ms. Makino was that she was the sweetest and easiest teacher there was in the whole school. But, today was one of those special school days where the kids didn't have to do any work and they just had fun. Law could care less about that. All he wanted to do was read his book. And even if he did 'play', no one would play with him. They would look at him like he was insane._

_Makino let all the kids outside and it was a mad house. The whole school was outside and it was getting on his nerves. So much noise was around him and it was hard to concentrate on his book. Looking around, he found a tree that was away from everyone else. Walking over to it, he took a seat and began to read._

_But for whatever reason, Law continued to look up. It felt like pair of eyes were staring at him. But, when he read a paragraph and looked back up, there was a girl standing in front of him. She had medium length soft pink hair and she had purple eyes. Law looked at her and then back to his book. Maybe she would leave. But once again, when he looked up, she was still there. Law grit his teeth and closed the book. "Can I help you with something?"_

_"Why are you sitting here alone?" That question made his eyes widen slightly but he looked at her. "Why not? All I'm trying to do is read my book. And yet I'm finding it hard to even do that." Sure, Law was being cold to the girl. But everyone treated him like that. So why should he be nice to the girl? The female held out her hand to him, "I'm Bonney. Jewelry Bonney. You look lonely and need a friend. I'll be that friend." She stated it so plainly. Almost like a demanded. And that it was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Law sighed and took her hand, standing up. "Trafalgar Law." He stated. Bonney smirked a little and nodded, "Nice to meet cha!"_

_The two talked for the rest of the day. And then the next, and the next, and so forth. Law had a friend. A great one at that. But, soon a particular day came. It was the last day of school. And on the last day, fights we're everywhere. Someone always had beef on someone. Well, a lot of people had beef on Bonney and Law._

_Law was walking out to the field to meet Bonney like any other ordinary day after school. But, this day was different. Looking at the tree, Law saw two older figures and three smaller ones. One thing he didn't miss was that pink hair. Soon he found his legs running to the tree and he stopped at the sight. Bonney was bleeding, sitting on her knees with her hands tied behind her back._

_One of the boys smirked, "SO you finally came? This is my older brother along with his friend. We're going to teach you a proper lesson on how to talk to people!" Soon Bonney stood up and ran to ran to Law. He quickly untied her and the boy smirked, "That's fine. We're still gonna kick you're asses!" _

_"Are you okay, Bonney-ya?"_

_"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, clearly pissed._

_"Leave. Now." Law said. Bonney spun around and looked at him. "There is no way in hell I'm doing that! These punks are going down!" He was shocked but she obviously wasn't going to change her mind. _

_"Eh? You're gonna have a female fight your battles?"_

_Bonney snickered and her hand became a fist. "You're the pathetic one! Having other people fight your battles. You're just a coward hiding behind someone else's shadow. Now tell me who the weak one is." Both Law and Bonney smirked. The boy on the other hand was pissed off. He ran towards Bonney, aiming a fist at her face but he was sloppy. Law grabbed the boy's hand before it hit Bonney and she never flinched. So, Bonney countered by punching him in the face and then Law flipped the boy on his back. _

_Luckily for Bonney and Law, they knew how to fight. Law had to know and he showed Bonney how to do it as well. But her uncle had showed her a thing or two as well. Of course, he was crying like a little boy. Well, just as Bonney was going to say a smart remark, she felt a kick in her stomach and she grunted, falling to the ground. "Bonney-ya!"But, Law couldn't do anything either since he received a punch as well. They were both trying to take steady, even breathes but soon a click was heard. It was a gun._

_The taller one pulled out a gun while the smaller older teenager pulled out a knife. Both of them stood up, taking a stance. All they could do was physical attacks. But that would only get them so far compared to these gigantic teens. Either way, they both ran to them. As long as they had a weapon they were both in trouble._

_Law ran up to the one with the knife while Bonney handled the gun holder. Law got in a good couple of punches but once he began to use the knife, Law went to defense. But it only did so well considering that he received a scratch on the cheek._

_"Ahh!" A female screech was heard and Law looked over to Bonney. She was caught by the arm and held up. "Bonney-ya!" But as he was going to yell at her, the middle school boy who had been crying grabbed him. Same goes for then one with the knife. "Let go of me!" Law was struggling to get to his friend. He had to save her. There was no other option._

_But soon the sound of a gun went off._

_And when Law looked up, the color he saw was red._

~uwu~

**Your Author: **Hey~ Look at me~ Another chapter on the next day aren't I getting good at updates~ XD (Was it long enough this time? o3o) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ Look forward to another~ Later nakama~ :D


End file.
